Warm Enough (Oneshot)
by Amalgamati
Summary: Nozomi is going to be late home and caught in the rain- you decide to surprise her with a warm soup.


A very basic fill for an anon asking for Nozomi x Fem!Reader.

* * *

You'd been staying with Nozomi for quite some time now- since the two of you had begun dating, visits had turned into nights spent over and those had extended into the next day, then the next until she'd coaxed you into moving into the apartment.

It was a good arrangement for the both of you- you didn't have to spend every afternoon travelling to see her and she made no secret of her appreciation for the company. Most afternoons when she got home you'd sit at the table while she made dinner (on her insistence, you weren't the most confident of cooks) and the two of you would chat about the day. Today, though, it seemed routine would be broken- Nozomi had sent you a heavily apologetic message explaining she'd been caught up with shrine duties and wouldn't be home until much later than usual; a smiley emote accompanied an encouragement to order some food in for yourself and you couldn't help frowning at the message. With your reassurances that you'd manage to survive for a couple more hours sent, you settled yourself at the table and watched the window, noting as dull, grey cloud draped themselves across the sky.

It had started raining a mere twenty minutes later, big, fat droplets rolling down the window as you thought of poor Nozomi leaving the shrine. Her umbrella was still propped by the door, right beside yours; she'd taken to trusting the weather forecast and would surely catch a chill if walking back to the apartment in an outright downpour. Perhaps it was the image of her soaked to the bone that spurred you into action, deciding that by the time she got home you'd welcome her in with dinner, homemade. The kitchen was a mess in a matter of minutes and you reassured yourself that that was a sign of success- a mishmash of chopped vegetables were in the oven and boiling to soon become components for a good soup. All they tended to be was blended vegetables and broth, right?

Things seemed to go surprisingly smoothly and you were pleasantly surprised to find that the resultant pot of thin soup was actually tasty. A success! Smiling with pride, you switched off the burner and left the pot uncovered to give it and the last minute seasonings time to infuse. It was then you yawned, stretching before seating yourself, folding your arms on the table and setting your head down atop them to watch the rain. It wouldn't hurt to shut your eyes for just a little while, and watching the rain was so very wonderfully relaxing...

You woke to the sound of the door unlocking some time later and groggily hefted yourself to your feet, ambling over toward a bemused-looking and very much rain-swept Nozomi. She shrugged off her jacket, hanging it to let it air out before stepping closer to press a chaste kiss to your cheek.

"You're _soaked,_ " You complained, to which your partner laughed and nodded, fighting off a shudder as she pulled off her shoes. "Did you walk the whole way? You're going to end up sick..."

"No, but I didn't run. I stopped to look at the blossoms by the shrine along the way and got caught up. I'll be just fine, don't you worry, I'll get changed now..." She explained, tidying her shoes away and allowing herself a quick stretch and sigh before wandering over to the kitchen, taking on a rather surprised tone. "Oh, what's this? You cooked?"

It was then that you realised you'd forgetten about the soup and your plan of surprising your girlfriend with a warm meal was ruined- exasperated, you hurried over just as she grabbed a spoon and tasted a mouthful of the cold broth. Though she gave a little hum of approval, your expression was downturned and when she turned to give her praise her brow furrowed. "...Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" You barely managed to fight the whine out of your voice, crossing your arms over your chest and turning away on your heel. "I was going to have the soup hot for you so that when you got in out of the rain I could get you a bowl while you changed and the whole thing's _ruined-_ who wants cold soup when they're soaked through?!"

You could almost feel your face pinkening as Nozomi's chest pressed into your back, her arms slipping into place around your midsection and her lips curling upward into a smile against your shoulder. She hummed softly, her fingertips pressing into the fabric against your hip and rubbing careful little circles, a quiet reassurance when you flapped about what was, to her, a very minor hitch.

"Actually, I think a nice, cold soup will be refreshing. It might be raining and I might be soaked but it's still June, it's humid. Besides, you're plenty warm enough, I'll just sap your heat." She cooed, pulling back just enough for her to shift and do _something-_ you barely managed to keep from shrieking as she wrung her hair out over your shoulder and Nozomi was overcome with a fit of giggles as you turned and batted at her. Though you pursed your lips with a huff, your chest was warm- you supposed she was right and it was hard to keep yourself in a frump when she reacted so warmly to what seemed to you like a complete mess of a surprise.

"...Fine, but first you're getting changed. I'm no towel."

Nozomi only beamed.


End file.
